


Dangerous Territory

by Dontmindifislytherin



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontmindifislytherin/pseuds/Dontmindifislytherin
Summary: "Nelson Calls you?""Well, Someone calls someone."Lisa is married, and has a child. So why can she not get a past love out of her head, more importantly, her heart?
Relationships: Lisa Simpson/Milhouse Van Houten, Nelson Muntz/Lisa Simpson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Dangerous Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Writing bug caught me on this. Enjoy!

Lisa knew she shouldn't be doing this. She should go back upstairs, where her husband was sleeping, her fingers brushed against the number. She bit her lip. It was late. He was probably asleep. She took another sip of wine. 

But, it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong. A phone call was innocent. She just wanted to speak to him. 

"Hello?" Her eyes widened. When did she press the call button? She quickly hung up, her phone dropping to her lap, pouring another glass of wine and almost downing it. 

She was stupid. She needed to go to bed.

The phone buzzed, the name popping up on the screen. 

She let out a sigh. 

"Hi." She breathed. 

"So you didn't just butt dial me then?" The gruff voice rang out, voice sounding half asleep. 

"Why did you call me back if you thought it was an accident?" She asked softly, bringing her knees up to her chest. 

"I was hoping it wasn't." 

"I'm a little drunk." Lisa laughed. "Sorry." 

"It's okay. I am too, just hang on a second." Footsteps, a closing door. 

"Sorry." The voice said a little louder. "Didn't want to wake Terri up." 

"Wasn't you dating Sherri?" 

"Yeah, it didn't work out." 

"Oh..." 

"This probably won't work out. Not the best at this dating stuff." 

"Me neither." Lisa admitted.

"You're married and have a kid. Sort of perfect." 

"I married Milhouse, Nelson." She ran a hand through her hair. Nelson laughed.

"That bad huh?" 

"Not bad... just..." Lisa let out a sigh. "I shouldn't have called you." 

"Why did you?" 

"I miss you." She said quickly, almost like ripping off a band aid. "I know I shouldn't. I broke up with you to go to college." 

"We dated for one summer, it wasn't like we were anything serious." Nelson let out a sigh. "Maybe I shouldn't have answered." 

"Why did you?" 

"I miss you too." Lisa let out a sharp breath, pressing a hand hard to her chest as if that would stop the pain. 

"I moved away. It would have never worked out." She said, the exact same words she had told him before leaving for college. 

"I guess we will never know will we?" Lisa flinched. He didn't sound mad, he sounded worse. He sounded resigned. 

"I guess not." She said softly. "I should go." 

"Fine." Nelson replied shortly. Lisa frowned. She had imagined many times calling Nelson. She was unsure if this was a good outcome or bad. 

"Smell you later?" She breathed, for old times sake. 

Nelson let out a laugh, his laugh. Lisa smiled widely at the sound. 

"Smell you later." 

* * *

  
  


The next time was in the day. She sat in her office at home, Milhouse was at work, Zia was due back from school any minute. She typed a complicated equation just as her phone buzzed. She answered it without glancing at the number. 

"Lisa speaking." 

"It's me." Lisa's eyes widened, glancing at the number before sitting back in her chair. How could just hearing his voice _hurt?_

"Nelson?" She asked softly. She had managed to convince herself her late night conversation had been a dream. 

"I... I shouldn't be calling." Lisa smiled sadly. It seems that it was his turn to give in to weakness. 

"Are you drunk?" She asked, glancing at the time. It was still early. 

"Only a little. I broke up with Terri." 

"Oh..." Why on earth was she happy about that? She was married. "Why?" She tried to sound sympathetic. 

"My ex girlfriend told me she missed me when she was drunk and now I cannot stop thinking about it." Lisa felt all the air leave her lungs. 

"I...I'm sorry." She breathed sadly. What else could she say? I made a mistake? I shouldn't have let you go? 

"You should be. I didn't want to break up, I would have tried! You don't think when we started fooling around I didn't know you were bigger than this? Of course I knew. I didn't care. I loved you." 

"I loved you too. I was..." 

"You was selfish. Like always, it's always on your terms, you ended it, now you call me out the blue and turn my whole world upside down!"

"I'm sorry. I really am." Lisa breathed. She heard the door slam. Zia! 

"Nelson. I really am sorry. If I could go back and change it..." 

"Would you? Would you really?" Nelson asked sharply. 

"I would have fought harder for us." Lisa sighed. "Your right. We could have made it work." 

"That doesn't make me feel better." 

"Me neither." She sighed. "Hang on." She murmured as the door knocked. A 12 year old poking her head through the door. 

"Good day at school?" Lisa asked, trying to keep her face neutral. 

"I got an A on my pop quiz." Zia smiled widely. 

"That's amazing. Let me just finish this work call and I'll be right in okay?" 

"Okay mom, I'm going to make a start on my homework." 

"Sorry." She muttered to Nelson as soon as the door closed. "Mom duties call." 

"She sounds like you." Nelson said softly. Lisa frowned. Was that... _longing_ in his voice? She guessed in a different world, maybe they would be married, have a child. 

"She is. In so many ways." She said softly. "I'll speak to you soon?" 

"Maybe next time we won't be drunk." 

* * *

The third time Lisa was ready. She was lying in bed, willing the phone to ring. Not even letting it call once before slamming the phone to her ear. 

"Hi." She whispered, hating how desperate she sounded just saying one word to him. 

"Hey." She let out a soft sigh, the tension from her shoulders easing. "What's wrong?" 

"I had an argument with Milhouse. He's gone, spending the night with his dad." 

"And Zia?" 

"Zia is at a sleepover. Which is what the argument was about. You would think after 12 years he would be ecstatic for a night alone with his wife." She sighed angrily. "I mean, is it too much to just ask for one night of romance? It didn't have to be anything fancy, just something more than a TV dinner watching Itchy and Scratchy. " Nelson laughed. 

"He still watches that?”

"Yeah." Lisa sighed. "I... I just wanted to feel... wanted I guess." She leaned back against the pillows and closing her eyes. 

"That sucks." Nelson agreed softly. 

"It's been 4 years." She said quickly. "Since we..." her voice trailed off.

Nelson let out a low whistle. "That is a long time." 

"Thanks. That's made me feel much better." Lisa rolled her eyes. "I actually don't mind, it's not like it's electrifying in the first place." This was dangerous territory. She knew it. She was pretty sure Nelson knew it. Too. 

She did not care. 

"At least I know why you sound stressed." 

"Again. Thanks." Lisa laughed. "Anyway, enough about me and my pathetic life. What are you up to?" 

"Just laying here. Thinking."

"About?" 

"Well now I'm thinking about you all tense and needing some relief." He laughed. "I... I mean... I could come round, if you want?" Lisa's mouth went dry. Calling him was one thing. Flirting with him another. Him coming round. That was opening a can of worms she was unsure she could manage. 

"I... I can't." She said softly. "Because we both know what would happen if you did." 

"And you don't want that?" 

"I can't want that." Lisa breathed. "I'm married, Nelson. I have a daughter. If I saw you again, face to face... I don't think I have that will power." 

"I understand." He said softly. "I do." 

"I feel like I am always saying no to you." Lisa admitted. She felt so conflicted, she wondered what would happen. If she ended it will Milhouse, what would happen to her? To Zia. It was a nice thought. To bad it could never happen. 

"I keep coming back. What does that say about me?" 

"I... it tells me what I need to hear. I'm wanted. I'm just sad I cannot give you what you want to hear." 

"You're on the phone to me. That's enough for now." Lisa swallowed. 

"So, where do you work now?" She asked. Going back to safe territory. 

"I own a bar, the one my mom used to work at? The owner died last year, and left it to me. No idea why." 

"He must have liked you." 

"I did spend every day there after school. He was more a father to me than my actual dad." 

"That is probably why. How is it going?" 

"Okay, I'm not really good at the business side of things, but I'm learning. I..." is Lisa didn't know any better. She would say he was blushing. "I've gone back to school, I'm doing a business management course.' 

"Nelson, that's amazing!" 

"Yeah, it is... I never thought I would be able to manage but I am." 

"Honestly Nelson. I am so proud of you. Considering last time we saw each other..." 

"I was an unemployed mess?" 

"Still trying to figure out what you wanted." Lisa laughed. "I really admire it." 

"Me taking so long?" 

"You taking the time. I feel like I always had a plan, now, I'm looking back and wondering if my life could have been different." 

"I..." Nelson let out a soft grunt. "I don't know what to say to make you feel better." 

"It's okay. Me neither.” She laughed. She bit her lip and looked at the clock, she could still invite him round. Give in to that moment of weakness. She shook her head sharply. 'I should go." She breathed, forcing the words out. 

"Me too." 

"Bye." She hung up before she changed her mind. She could never change her mind. 

* * *

"Hey look its Nelson." Lisa froze at Milhouse's words. They were at the park, Zia running around with a kite. Lisa glanced over. He was right, Nelson was dressed in an orange vest, raking some leaves. He glanced up, their eyes met. 

It was like a sledgehammer. Lisa felt all of the feelings she had been pushing deep down come to the surface. All she wanted to do was go to him. She did not even care if her husband was sitting next to her. 

Oh god he was walking over. 

"Sup losers." Lisa tried to hide a smile, he did not even look over at her husband. Eyes focused on her. She gave him a warning look which like always he ignored. 

"What are you doing here?" Lisa tapped her foot as she rolled her eyes. There, she was back in control, until Nelson smirked and turned her insides to jelly. 

"Working. I work here in the day." He shrugged. 

"We haven't seen you in years." Milhouse said, voice shaking slightly. Nelson looked even more imposing as an adult, he had been working out, Lisa wondered if that was a new thing. She did not remember him looking so muscular when they dated. It suited him. She forced her eyes away. Not now. 

"I've been about." Nelson said quietly, eyes locking with Lisa who tried to control a blush. Nelson's eyes drifted to the park. 

"One of these yours?" He asked, although Lisa knew he quickly saw Zia, she was the spit of Lisa. 

"Zia." Milhouse pointed. 

"Cute." 

"Any kids?" Milhouse asked. Nelson shook his head. 

"Still trying to find the right woman." He looked straight at Lisa who gave him glare. 

"Bathroom." She muttered. It was too much. She could not stand it. She rushed to the bathroom, locking the door and sliding to the dirty floor. 

"Shit." She muttered. Running a hand through her hair. 

A quiet knock on the door. 

"Lis.." Lisa groaned. If she opened that door. She knew what would happen. She slowly stood. Her hand reached for the lock. Opening the door. 

Nelson stood, she guessed as a park attendant he could enter the women's bathroom. They stared at each other for a long moment. Waiting for one of them to move. 

Lisa moved first. Grabbing his jacket and pulling him into the stall. Nelson spun her around, pressing her against the door as their mouths met in a heated kiss. All of the conversations. All of the phone calls have led to this. Lisa had forgotten, she was drunk on Nelson and she could not stop. The door rattled as Nelson easily lifted her up, her legs wrapping around Nelson's waist. Lips never parting. Her hands roamed in his hair tugging him closer. She felt his hands touch the top of her jeans. She should care that she was cheating on her husband, that the bathroom was filthy and just sitting on the floor probably gave her something. 

"Mom?" Lisa pushed Nelson away sharply. Eyes wide. 

"Yes Zia?" She hated how her voice shook. She coughed slightly. 

"Dad wanted me to check you were okay?" 

"I’m fine, I'll be out in a moment." She pressed her forehead against Nelson as she caught her breath. 

"Dad said you left your phone and you had a work call." Zia said again. Lisa sighed loudly, moment over. 

"Right." She unwrapped her legs from Nelson and looked at him for a moment. Kissing him softly. She pushed him against the wall and flushed the toilet, opening the door, hiding Nelson behind it. 

"Are you okay mom?" Zia asked. 

"Yes. Just not feeling great." She smiled as she washed her hands. "Lets go." She took her daughter's hand. Not looking back at the stall. 

* * *

She ignored the phone call that night, too scared of answering it. However when it rang the next day... 

She had been drinking. Milhouse had taken Zia to his moms for the day. Lisa saying she had work. However, after staring at the computer for 10 minutes she knew work was not going to happen, so she opened a bottle of wine. 

"Hi." She breathed. "Come over." The alcohol had loosened her lips, and apparently her morality. 

"I... you sure?" Nelson asked. She could hear the slight slur, he was drunk too. 

Perfect. She swallowed, standing and walking into the bedroom. 

"Yes. I'm here all alone, and in around 30 seconds I'll be wearing nothing but a robe." She murmured softly, She had fell, there was no way to get back up. That was just the right thing to say, she heard a soft groan and smiled. "I'll be very lonely. Please come over." She begged. 

She gave Nelson the address and hung up. She looked in the mirror as she pulled her shirt off. 

She was a terrible person. 

She did not care.


End file.
